


The crownless again shall be king

by Skatergirl29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fireworks, First Kiss, First Time, Horse Racing, Horses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Slavery, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Torture, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been exactly two years ago since Merlin was taken by the Witch finder Aredian leaving Arthur heartbroken and left to run Camelot alone without Merlin. The knights also struggle with the loss of their friend but when scouts report that they spotted Aredian camping near the valley of the fallen kings the knights ride out to kill Aredian and rescue Merlin. When they reach the campsite Aredian is gone and Merlin is so frightened and scared that he won't let any of knights touch him but with Gwaine's soft touch and approach Merlin is safely taken back to Camelot where he his injuries are treated. Arthur Is so happy to have Merlin back but their relationship is slow to start with and Merlin must learn to trust Arthur again. Arthur fears he may be loosing Merlin but Gwen tells him that Merlin has been through hell and back and with time and love Merlin will be his usual self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The crownless again shall be king

Chapter 1: I have nothing more to give Merlin

Arthur sat in the council meeting Leon said 'Sire is everything alright' Arthur said 'Yes sorry Leon what were you saying' Leon said 'Our scouts report that more druid camps have been destroyed we believe the survivors have fled to the Varden it's their settlement in the mountains' Arthur said 'Set up patrols at our borders nobody comes in or out unless I hear of it.' Leon said 'But sire what about the traders' Arthur said 'Just make sure it's done'. Gwaine and Leon walked down through the market Leon said 'Percival said he saw you going into Gaius's room yesterday is everything alright' Gwaine said 'I needed some ointment for my bruises why what did you think it was about' Leon said 'It doesn't matter don't worry' as they approached the stables Gregory came running towards them Leon said 'Gregory what's the matter' Gregory said 'Me and the other scouts were patrolling the tree tops last night when we saw smoke coming from the valley of the fallen kings we had been tracking Aredian through the woods but we lost him when a storm started' Gwaine said 'That's the freak who took Merlin' Leon said 'Percival, Elyan saddle the horses we're going to get Merlin back'.

Merlin hit the tree with a tremendous force the bones in his legs could not stand the impact and several of them broke Aredian walked over and grabbed Merlin by his hair pulling him closer towards his face he said 'Come on Emerys fight me use your magic on me. Oh but I forget you can't because these wonderful chains are preventing you from using your magic' Merlin said 'You monster' Aredian smacked Merlin across the face and said 'Don't talk to your master like that or you'll end up like your friend over there'. The knights drew their swords and charged into the camp using the darkness of the forest Aredian skulked off into the darkness Merlin moved to the back of the wagon Percival pulled the door off the hinges immediately the smell of bodily fluids and excrement hit him Leon said 'Merlin it's okay it's me Leon your safe now we're here to rescue you' Merlin said 'No get away from me' Gwaine said 'Let me. Merlin it's me Gwaine why don't you take my hand we'll take you and your friend to Camelot you'll be safe there' Merlin nervously took Gwaine's hand and climbed down from the wagon Merlin said 'Will is he alright' Leon said 'Do you know him Merlin' Merlin said 'He's my friend from Ealdor' Percival said 'His brows on fire we need to get him to Gaius'. Merlin climbed onto Gwaine's magnificent black horse and held onto Gwaine as they rode back to Camelot when they arrived back Merlin's legs collapsed from underneath him Gwaine caught him and carried him up the stairs into the castle Gaius was walking down the stairs with Morgana when Gwaine entered the castle Gwaine said 'Gaius we need you help' Arthur said 'Merlin my love where did you find him' Leon said 'Near the valley of the fallen kings it was just as we suspected sire Aredian was responsible for his disappearance unfortunately he escaped before we could capture him' Arthur said 'bring him to my chamber. Thank you to all of you'.

 

Arthur stood behind the curtain in his room while Gaius and Gwen cleaned the wounds on Merlin's body Gwen said 'Gaius I think he's been torn' Gaius said 'Yes your right Gwen there's not much I can do about that we just have to let it heal on its own' Gaius approached Arthur and said 'It's not as bad as it looked Arthur Merlin has quite a few cuts and bruises but they will heal in time. You can go and see him' Arthur walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed beside Merlin he gently kissed Merlin on the forehead and said 'I love you my darling'. The next morning Arthur went to see Merlin he was happy to see him up and dressed Arthur said 'Good morning my love did you sleep well' Merlin said 'I did sleep well thank you. I've missed you so much I just hope you can be patient and let me recover properly' Arthur said 'Why do you even have to ask' Merlin said 'Because I know that you were eager to start a family before I was taken by Aredian' Arthur said 'Merlin what ever Aredian did to you wasn't your fault and I will wait as long as it takes because I love you' Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur gently on the lips suddenly there was a knock on the door Lancelot walked in and said 'Merlin it's your friend Will he's dying and he would like to see you' Merlin ran down the hall and up the stairs to Gaius's quarters Merlin said 'What's wrong with him Gaius' Gaius said 'Merlin calm down. His body has sustained to much damage he cannot recover I am just making him comfortable there is nothing I can do to save him I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye' Merlin said 'Can I be alone with him please Gaius' Gaius said 'Of course I'll be downstairs' Merlin walked over to the bed where Will lay Will said 'Merlin I'm glad you came to be honest I didn't know whether you would' Merlin said 'Will don't go please try and fight this' Will said 'I don't have the strength Merlin' Merlin said 'But I need you to be here to help me your my best friend Will' Will said 'I have nothing more to give Merlin and it's time for you to be on your own. You've learnt everything you need now all you have to learn is how to say goodbye' Merlin said 'I won't let you give up Will'.

It was late evening when Gaius entered his Quarters again and he found Merlin barely awake and still sat beside Will Gaius said 'You must be so tired my boy why not go and lie down and let me take over to a while' Merlin said 'No thank you Gaius I'll stay with him I won't leave him now not while he needs me' Gaius said 'He doesn't need you anymore my boy his heart has stopped'. The next morning Merlin and the knights stood by the river as Will's body was set adrift in a boat and set alight Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and said 'Are you alright my love' Merlin said 'Even after all the hate I gave him he still was my best friend and I wish I could take the words back' Arthur said 'We've all felt that feeling' Merlin said 'Do you think he was scared' Arthur said 'No he's brave just like somebody else I know'. That afternoon Merlin was walking down past the stables when he spotted a familiar horse stood in the pasture he walked towards him and said 'Nomad it's me Merlin you remember me don't you boy' Nomad stamped his hooves on the floor and then reared up at Merlin Gwaine ran over and pulled Merlin out of the way Gwaine said 'Are you alright he didn't hurt you did he' Merlin said 'No of-course not what's happened to him' Gwaine said 'When we found him on the north road he was very skittish and frightened we've tried everything to try and help him but nothing seemed to work he even went right off his food' Merlin said 'I have to try and help him' Gwaine said 'Just be careful Merlin he's not the same as he used to be'.     


End file.
